As far as known, there are no other external “Air Core” Flux Measurement System for a production magnetizing system. It is believed that this system/product is unique in its design and technologies. The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to electrical machines, particularly to electrical machines having permanent magnet type rotors. Specific embodiments relate to an assembly and method for magnetization of permanent magnet segments in such rotors.